Hijo de La Leona
by yami162
Summary: Jaden Yuki Figueroa Ocampo sufre diariamente por la muerte de sus padres. El cree profundamente que el barrio argentino que sus padres crearon, y donde vivían juntos, fue lo que los mató. Pero todo esto cambiará con un deck misterioso, su llegada a la Academia de Duelos y un gran amor que hará que Jaden se pregunte: "¿Podre amar de nuevo a mi barrio natal?"
1. Mi vida, mi infierno

**Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh no me pertenecen. Tampoco los de GX. Basado en no muchos aspectos de la novela argentina La Leona. Los aspectos de la trama que puedan coincidir con los de la novela tampoco me pertenecen**

2016.

Hoy es un gran día. Por primera vez en un muy largo tiempo vuelvo a celebrar el Carnaval en mi barrio. Esa fiesta que amaba cuando era pequeño, tiempo que era mimado por mis viejos. Vuelvo a reencontrarme conmigo mismo después de tanto tiempo ignorando y apartando a mi verdadero ser que también formaba parte de mi. Pero esa parte era como el ave fénix: siempre resucitaba de las cenizas que generaba al quemarlo y yo volvía a tapar mi dolor con una careta que yo mismo construí. No fue fácil, yo Jaden Yuki, ahora con 20 años, no lo hubiera podido lograr sin el amor de esa persona que me hizo resucitar como a mi Señor Jesucristo, y esta vez, mi yo alegre y barrial se quedaría para siempre junto a esa persona que amo con mi vida; y no habría nada ni nadie que vuelva a incendiar mi ser. Estoy siendo demasiado formal así que déjame tutearte lector o lectora, uno: porque lo formal lo dejo para mis cosas burocráticas o como sea y dos: te considero como a uno más de mi barrio, como uno de mis hermanos. Dale haceme la gauchada, te pido que escuches mi historia, luego vamos a mojarnos y a bailar en el Carnaval junto con mi hermosísimo novio. No me pegues jajajaja déjame presumir que amo a esta joya hermosa.

-Joya ¿eh? Me encanta que me llames así Jay.

-No es tiempo para hacer "eso" ahora jajajaja. Déjame arrancar. Dalee *hago una carita de cachorro mojado para que pare con esos mimos que lo único que logran es que yo caiga a sus pies.*

-Ok Jay supongo que ganas. Mierda que eres muy lindo. Te amo MI JOYA.

-EY ESO TENDRIA QUE DECIRLO YO!

2012.

Ahora me encuentro en este escritorio marrón con madera de 100% de calidad, estudiando para la mierda esta de Academia de Duelos o como carajo se llame. Todos en el maldito y asqueroso barrio inmundo que vivo estaban "felicitándome" por haber pasado el examen de ingreso y haber ganado el duelo con el Doctor Crowler. Ese tipo que si no le anticipaban la palabra doctor y decían que tenía un doctorado en duelos, yo podría tranquilamente creer que ese "tipo" era en realidad un travesti que se vende por 2 mangos en la taaaan comentada "zona roja" que rumoreaban los negros villeros de mis, afortunadamente, ex compañeros. Manga de envidiosos. Al fin saldré de este mal intento de favela de quinta y seré quien quise realmente ser.

-¿Esto es lo que realmente quisiste ser toda tu, hasta ahora, corta vida?

-Si esto me lleva a conseguirles justicia, entonces lo hare.

La voz de mi madre, María Camacho Ortiz de Yuki, siempre retumba en mi cabeza. Y, aunque se quien es realmente él, o los culpables, su dulce, maternal y hermosa voz como solo una madre puede hablarle a su hijo aparece siempre para advertir o detener las cosas que hago contra este barrio. Aunque este descansando junto a mi padre Ramiro Martin Yuki, de los dos quien siempre aparece es mi madre. Mi padre también aparece pero mucho menos que ella. Igual lo amo. Como podría no amar a mis viejos... si desde esa mierda maldita noche que los extraño con toda mi alma que daría toda mi vida por verlos aunque sea una vez más. No hay noche donde no esté sellada mi tristeza con mis llantos. Mis padres eran de sangre española pero con nacionalidad peruana (también tenían la española, obvio) porque se criaron allá, vivieron allá, se conocieron allá, hasta me tuvieron en el Hospital Loayza de Lima. Ellos construyeron un imperio con la empresa de medicinas Yuki que se disemino por todo el mundo. Pero eligieron a Argentina, mi país natal donde yo crecí, para hacer su sede central y fueron tan amables y generosos, siempre lo eran no digo que se les canto en ese momento nada mas, y construyeron un barrio para todos los laburantes alrededor de la fabrica. Tan amorosos fueron con este barrio que ellos crearon que decidieron vivir aquí. Construyeron una casa tan hermosa para vivir alrededor de sus amigos de la fabrica central. Tan así fue el amor que ese momento fue mutuo que todos fueron a acompañar a mis viejos al parto cuando yo nací. Según mi vieja todos me besaban, las abuelas se enternecían conmigo diciendo que un nuevo nietito había llegado a la familia, aunque no tuviéramos la misma sangre. Todo el barrio, incluyendo nosotros, éramos una gran familia. Crecí allí porque mis viejos creían que no debía olvidar que ellos arrancaron desde abajo. Pero fue un error, porque ese puto barrio me los quito, me los arranco de mi lado, para siempre.

-Jaden, ¿puedo pasar?

Quien toco mi puerta era mi tío Cesar Yuki hermano de mi padre Ramiro. Fue él quien se hizo cargo de mi cuando toda esa puta cagada pasó. Antes de abrirle seque mis lagrimas y me lavé los ojos.

-Pasa

El abrió la puerta y entro con esa presencia autoritaria que suele tener pero a la vez muy amiga y comprensiva. Diría que un poco compinche también.

-Sobrino, tranquilo mañana a primera hora te vas de este sitio.

-Gracias a Dios, tío.

El también odiaba este barrio, como no hacerlo si fue esta conchudez que se llevó a su hermano. Siempre sabía lo que me pasaba, supongo que es así cuando se tiene la misma sangre, son como uno mismo. Y siempre estaba ahí para calmarme.

-Gracias a Dios...

Luego de tomar un pequeño café, con leche y crema como me encanta a mí, además del Cappuccino porque yo AMO EL CAPUCCINO EL CREADOR DE ESTE CAFÉ TIENE MI ADMIRACION QUE DIOS TE TENGA EN LA GLORIA LOCO. Si soy un gordo fan del Cappuccino. En fin, luego del break volví a mi cuarto y me acosté.

Y ahí volvió. Ese sueño donde aparecía mi madre bailando en el Carnaval con mi padre. Yo quería bailar con ellos pero cuando llegaba siempre me decían lo mismo.

-Deck de La Leona. Te guiará a la verdad.

Y siempre mi madre concluía el sueño con la misma frase:

-Te estaremos esperando.

Pero lo más inquietante fue cuando me dijo algo que nunca me dijo en mis sueños. Al menos, hasta hoy.

-Nos vemos mañana.


	2. Nueva vida

Por si no me presente antes, soy Jaden Yuki y tengo 16 años. Tecnicamente, soy el heredero legitimo, y legal obvio ya que soy hijo unico, de la empresa Yuki. Pero como todavia no tengo la mayoria de edad, la empresa la administra mi tio César, pero sus decisiones estan siempre con mi aprobación o rechazo. No es por egoista ni nada de eso, es que, por favor, ponete en mis zapatos: perdí a mis padres cuando tan solo tenía 5 años y solo me quedan sus cosas materiales y lo más preciado que ellos construyeron resultado del fruto de muchos años de laburo: la empresa. Por eso decidí capacitarme desde temprana edad. Tire a la basura mi infancia, un niño de esa edad piensa en jugar a la pelota con amigos, pasear en la plaza con sus padres, luego al llegar a la adolescencia, ir de noche a un boliche y a levantarme a cuantas minas quiera, y pasarla bien con mis amigos. Pero ese no era mi caso. Al menos a partir que ellos se fueron. Decidí estudiar desde temprano para poder afrontar la empresa. Y una de mis decisiones sería salir de este barrio inmundo para siempre. No saben la que les espera. Sucios.

-Tu eres lo mas preciado para nosotros hijo.

Nuevamente su voz. Ya se asomaban los rayos de sol asi que me levanté. Mire mi deck de Héroes Elementales y lo guarde a la maleta. Finalmente llego el día. El día que saldria de acá. Donde empezaría una nueva vida en la Academia. Nunca estuve tan emocionado que corrí como loco a la ducha y me bañé. Después de secarme y vestirme con una remera negra y unos jeans azul marino, todo de H&M, fuí a desayunar, donde encontre a mi tío a punto de empezar.

-Buen día Jaden.

-Buen día tio.

-Finalmente sobrino. Vas a salir de este sitio rodeado de gentuza. Creo que te envidio un poco jajajaja.

-Jajajaja tío ni bien asuma con mis 18 nos vamos los dos de acá.

-No es necesa/

Le corte la palabra. Obvio que era necesario.

-Es necesario tío. Nos vamos de acá. Vos encargate de la denuncia al barrio. Si necesitas ayuda llámame.

-Esta bien sobrinito. Pero vos quedate tranquilo, disfrutá tu estadía y estudiá mucho. Te lo ganaste.

-Si lastima por el quilombo de "administración". Sinó quizá podría estar al menos en Ra Amarillo. Chamuyeros.

-Jajajajajaja tranquilo peor es nada.

-Si al menos.

Estaré tranquilo. Podre ir allá sin preocuparme por nada.

Llegó la hora. La mucama agarro las maletas y yo largué unas lagrimas. Dejar esta casa donde crecí. Donde era feliz con mis viejos. Me bese los dedos y dibuje una cruz imaginaria en mi cuarto, en el cuarto de mis padres y una ultima en la puerta de la casa.

Antes de subir al auto vi a mis padres vestidos de una forma muy elegante, como si fueran a una ceremonia. Casi me largue a llorar cuando los vi. Hasta que me tranquilizaron con sus suaves y calidas palabras.

R: Siempre te acompañaremos hijo.

M: Jamás nos separaremos de tu lado. Iremos contigo a donde sea que vayas.

Queria llorar pero no debia hacerlo, debia ser fuerte. No queria quedar como un loquito. Asi que me trague mis lagrimas, contuve mi nudo en la garganta y subi al auto.

Cuando llegue finalmente al Aeropuerto Internacional Ministro Pistarini en Ezeiza, senti mi nudo volver. Otra vez me lo tuve que tragar. Triste y un poco abatido fui a hacer el check in. Mi tio tendria que hacerlo conmigo tambien pero respondio una llamada y con señas me dijo que no pasa nada y que siga.

Terminado todo y solo con una mochila negra que tenia como equipaje de mano fui a donde estaba mi tio Cesar.

-Tio ¿porque no hiciste el check in? ¿Paso algo?

-Nada sobrino. Pero no podre acompañarte.

-¿Que paso?

-Los empleados tienen un problema en la fabrica. Se dieron cuenta de la denuncia y estan marchando en la puerta principal.

-NEGROS DE MIERDA!

Mi tío me calmo por el escandalo que casi armo en pleno horario pico. Malditos roñosos, si son culpables van a pagar todos y cada uno. No habra impunidad PARA NADIE.

-Tengo que ir a calmar las aguas. Tendre que cancelar mi vuelo. Perdon Jaden.

-No importa tío. La familia ante todo, y la empresa es todo lo que me queda de mis padres. Defendela, por favor.

Lo abraze con fuerza. No queria que los que me arrancaron a mis viejos me arrancaran lo que me queda de ellos. No soy ese chico indefenso que se enteraba que quedo huerfano esa maldita noche. Ese chico murió.

Preocupado, abraze por ultima vez a mi tio, listo para partir. Me fui con mi mochila, la cual tenia un abrigo blanco, porque dicen que alla hace un frio terrible porque estan mas o menos por el invierno, aunque no falta mucho para la primavera.

-Atencion en este preciso momento se inicia el embarque correspondiente al vuelo LH 511 de la línea Lufthansa con destino a Frankfurt. Por favor los pasajeros formen fila delante del mostrador de la puerta número 9. Muchas gracias.

Ahi iba yo. En la fila. Queria caminar lento con una esperanza de que se detuviera el tiempo pero seria muy tonto hacerlo, ademas pobre los otros. No habia vuelta atrás.

Subi al avión pensando que quiza habia posibilidades que una gorda con olor a sudor se sentara a mi lado. Pero el avion tenia con suerte un poco mas de la mitad de pasajeros. Tal vez porque haria una escala en Frankfurt, Alemania, para luego arribar a Estocolmo, Suecia. Ahi haria otro cambio de vuelo. Mierda que era largo todo el viaje. Al parecer era para recoger a un miembro de la Academia que estaba en Estocolmo, ademas de iniciar un nuevo viaje con otros pasajeros. Menos mal que se hablar inglés sino comunicarme en estos dos aeropuertos seria practicamente imposible.

Cuando estaba todo listo y la puerta del avion se cerró, mire a mi lado y los otros 2 asientos estaban libres. Al menos tendria un rato para mi solo, podria reflexionar sobre esta nueva etapa. Luego ellos volvian a aparecer, con sus mismas ropas elegantes como los vi esta mañana.

-Te amamos mucho hijo. Nunca nos separaremos.

Habia una vieja al otro extremo del avión y estaba durmiendo, asi que puse mi cabeza en el hombro espiritual de mi madre.

-Te amo mamá. Te amo papá. No me abandonen... por favor.

Un pequeño sollozo se escapo de mi, luego de mis susurros, y unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Me dormi que ni siquiera senti cuando el avion inicio su vuelo.

Me desperte cuando las azafatas dieron inicio a su servicio de comida. Mis viejos seguian acompañandome. Yo sonreia de felicidad porque no me sentia solo. Luego vino la azafata y me ofrecio la comida.

Luego de comer un hermoso pescado con su ensalada, de postre una ensalada de frutas (a la cual devore con muuuucho gusto) y un jugo de naranja recien hecho, mi alma de gordo estaba feliz. Claro hasta que me di cuenta que la viejita se reia dulcemente mientras me miraba. Ay Jaden no estas solo en este puto avión, te recibis de bestia querido. Modales, nene, modales.

-Tenias mucha hambre, ¿no jovencito?

Me avergonzé un poco, mierda.

-*risas* Tranquilo no pasa nada. Tengo un nieto que cuando tiene hambre come asi y si es posible mas aún.

-Perdon que haya actuado como una bestia.

-No importa, tranquilo.

La vieja tenia ojos verdes con un brillo tranquilo, calmado, dandole una apariencia serena. Su pelo estaba canoso pero se mantenia muy bien su cuero cabelludo. Es de esas personas que todos quisieran tener de abuela: con una sola mirada te levantaba el humor y te transmitia una gran paz.

-Mi nombre es Alexandra pero dime Alex.

-Un gusto, soy Jaden.

-¿Que te trae para viajar en esta hermosa aerolinea?

-Estoy yendo a donde iniciaré mi nueva vida. Para tranquilizarla no soy nadie que huye de la ley ni nada puede confiar en mi jajajaja.

-Jajajajaja eres muy gracioso jovencito. ¿Para donde vas?

-¿Conoce la Academia de Duelos?

-Como no conocerla si ahi es donde va a ir mi nietito.

¿Podria ser el estudiante misterioso por el cual tendria que hacer una escala en Estocolmo? Bueno podria ser. Igual no debo dar por sentado nada.

-Justamente estoy yendo a Estocolmo para despedirlo y luego pasar tiempo con mis hijos. Quizas ustedes dos serán compañeros.

-Si puede ser.

La señora me miraba con sus ojos serenos, como si me estuviera analizando. Bueno luego de ver semejante actitud en un extraño a la hora de morfar, digo comer, lo consideraria normal.

-Puedo ver en tus ojos que tienes una vida dura, que tienes muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero que luchas día a día para buscar la verdad.

Esta señora me recordaba mucho a mi abuela. Comprensiva, compañera, fiel, cariñosa. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que dedujo mi vida en segundos.

-Puede ser...

De tan solo recordar, una lagrima se deslizo en mi mejilla. Jamás seré feliz. No hasta que no encuentre la justicia por mis padres.

-Perdoneme Jaden no debi haberme metido mucho.

-No pasa nada señora Alexandra.

-Por favor digame Alex.

-Jajajaja esta bien Alexan... Alex.

-¿Sabe una cosa?

-Digame

-Presiento que este no será el único encuentro que tengamos. Veo en tu mirada a un alma que pronto encontrará la mas absoluta felicidad.

-¿Usted cree que será asi?

-Mi niño, todos se quejan de la vejez. En cambio, yo la acepto con alegría porque ser vieja es sinónimo de ser sabía hijo. Los años de experiencía vivida traen muchos conocimientos.

Parecia ser mi abuela. Como si ella hubiera poseido a esta señora para tranquilizarme. Cosas como esta mantienen mi fé en alto. Sus frases eran identicas a las de ella. La abracé con tanto cariño como si fuera mi propia abuela.

-Por eso te pido que conserves esto.

-Y esto seria...

-Abrelo m'ijo.

Abri el papel que me entrego ella. En letra cursiva, una letra tan hermosa, aparecia escrito:

Alexandra D. A.

1-453-767-8854

-Tu probablemente tengas que cambiar tu número alguna vez en tu estadia. Conozco a los de tu generación. Yo con un mensaje con las mas sinceras palabras o escuchar a alguien me doy cuenta quien es. Cuando llegues allá, mandame un mensaje o llamame. Y tranquilo, me aggionrne y se usar estos celulares de ahora.

-Muchisimas gracias Alex.


	3. Nueva vida (Parte 2)

Me dormí muy profundamente hasta que me despertó la azafata. Ya estábamos por aterrizar en Frankfurt. También me olvide que estaba escuchando música, ahora sonaba una canción de mi cantante favorita: Amy Winehouse. La canción era Tears Dry On Their Own. Me trae recuerdos…. que quiero olvidar.

Ya en el aeropuerto alemán tendría que aguantar el tiempo de espera de 4 horas. Si odio algo es esperar un vuelo. Quizás podría charlar un poco con Alexandra. La fui a buscar y la vi saliendo del pasillo tomando el camino de combinación de vuelo. La salude y ella me devolvió el saludo.

\- ¿Qué tal si pasamos juntos la espera? Estas 4 horas serán un poco aburridas, ¿no cree?

\- Ok mijo. ¿Vamos a la sección de perfumería?

\- Por supuesto vamos.

Y ahí fuimos. Los perfumes eran riquísimos, de un aroma atrapante, hasta algunos eran demasiado sensuales y seductores. Me compre 2 fragancias. Lástima que no hago una escala en Paris sino arrasaría con las tiendas jajajaja. Haría millonario hasta al cajero. Mientras guardaba mis perfumes, Alexandra se reía mientras me miraba pagar por ellos.

\- Buscando una nueva novia no?

\- Alex…..

\- Está bien mijo jajajaja. Como crecen rápido los jóvenes de ahora.

\- Es para ir a la ceremonia.

\- Bueno si tú dices…..

Alexandra estaba muy picosa. Siempre con la idea en la mente de que busco una novia. No pude evitar reírme.

-Este perfume es de un aroma muy seductor que demuestra seguridad y valentía, pero también amabilidad y compañerismo. Y este otro es el reflejo de una inocencia mezclado con la sensualidad de la noche estrellada.

\- Vayas metáforas para describir un perfume eh.

\- Mi niño no tienes ni idea de las perfumerías que pisé yo. Trabajé de gerente en una empresa de perfumería en el mismo Paris Jaden. Así que tienes mi total avalo de que hiciste muy buena elección.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es jovencito. Y te digo un secreto. *Alex se acerco a mi oído* Si eres bi u homo y buscas una pareja de tu mismo sexo quédate tranquilo que estos perfumes atraen tanto a la mujer como al hombre.

¡COMO PUEDE TENER EL CORAJE DE DECIRME ESTO! No pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme y ya me estaba imaginando mi cara de tomate recién maduro.

\- Señora…..

\- *risas* está todo más que bien mi niño. Me importa un pepino la orientación sexual, eres muy buena persona y eso es lo que importa en la vida jovencito.

\- Muchas gracias Alex.

Genial, sin darme cuenta me confesé a alguien. Bien Jaden muy bien….. PEDAZO DE PELOTUDO! Al menos ella me aceptó sin titubeos, realmente era como si ella era mi abuela.

Las 4 horas pasaron muy rápidamente y ya estaba todo casi listo para iniciar el embarque. Luego de que hablaran en alemán y yo no entendiera ni media letra (por poco pienso que el anunciante estaba de MUY mal humor) se inicio la fila. Forme junto a Alex y seguimos charlando luego de entregar los tickets.

\- Tengo una duda que me consume la mente.

\- Dígala jovencito.

\- Es usted de Argentina?

-Muy buena pregunta hijo. No, soy de Suecia pero con mi marido nos fuimos a vivir a Argentina. Nuestros dos hijos estaban trabajando en una empresa que operaba allá, en Suecia y en España. Eran un varón y una mujer, mi hija murió debido a un cáncer de mama, y mi hijo siempre está de viaje pero me confirmó que se va a instalar permanentemente en Suecia. La sede central de Argentina pasara a ser una central local más y la de Suecia pasara a ser la sede central.

\- Pero si su hija murió y su otro hijo estaba de viaje siempre, ¿Por qué decidió quedarse en Argentina?

\- Mi marido se enamoró de ese país. Y yo también. La gente era maravillosa y siempre compañera. Prácticamente envejecí con mi marido allá. Hace dos años el también se murió, y con mi hijo decidimos que esta sería la última vez que estaríamos separados él, mi nietito, mi nuera, y yo. A mi nuera la considero también como otra hija más, ella fue la que sugirió esto.

\- Su nieto, ¿es hijo de su hija o de su hijo?

\- De mi hijo. Y es un sol.

\- Lastima que usted va para despedirlo, ya que el va a la Academia.

\- Lo se fue un poco apresurado. Pero no me quejo. Este siempre fue su sueño así que si el está feliz, yo soy feliz.

\- Realmente es usted una genio Alex.

La abrace firmemente antes de entrar.

\- Usted también Jaden.

\- Bueno Alex basta de emoción porque si no nos quedamos acá y terminamos usted sin casa y yo sin Academia.

-Jajajaja eres todo un cómico. Entremos.

Entramos al avión de Lufthansa y me senté en mi asiento. Mi asiento y el de mi abuela, digo el de Alex, estaban un poco distanciados así que nos separamos un rato. Pensaba que quizá podría estar sentado con ella cuando el avión levante vuelo pero, para mi mala suerte, esta vez el avión se lleno. Así que lo único que hice fue escuchar música relajadamente.

Afortunadamente solo eran 2 horas no más el viaje, las cuales se pasaron rápidamente. Comí un poco de la guarnición del servicio de catering en el avión. Por cierto este tramo mío era en primera clase, mientras que el de ella era en económica. Por eso la distancia. Al terminar mi champagne, me puse a pensar como sería mi vida allá en la Academia. Seguro que igual que mi vida en Argentina. Desesperanzada, triste, solitaria, buscando una verdad que quizás permanezca oculta para siempre. Me duele que mi barrio sea el culpable de que mis padres se fueron, pero ahora siento un pequeño presentimiento, es raro. En fin, voy a ignorar esto.

Luego del vuelo llegue a Estocolmo AL FIN. Esperé a Alex a que salga y ahí la vi.

\- ¿Y Alex? Para dónde vas ahora?

\- Tomaré el tren. Acá hay un tren de alta velocidad que me lleva a la ciudad. Es el Arlanda Express.

\- Ok. Entonces nos separamos acá.

\- Temo que si mi niño.

\- Esta bien Alex…

La abrace fuertemente, realmente me había encariñado con esa señora. Era como el clon de mi abuela. La iba a extrañar, y mucho.

\- Cuídate mucho Alex.

\- No llores mi niño. No llores. Confía en mí, este no será nuestro último encuentro. Nos volveremos a ver.

\- Gracias Alex.

Marchen lágrimas otra vez. De nuevo. Cuando ella se iba sentía mi vida volver. Mi vida depresiva. Volvía a ser yo. O mejor dicho volvía hacia atrás.

Cuando ella llegaba a la estación mire a lo lejos que había un chico joven que la saludaba, de pelo color azul que se asemejaba al turquesa, abrazando a Alex. No pude ver sus ojos por la distancia pero puedo asegurar que son de un color claro. No me atrevería a decir que color es pero por el reflejo de la luz del atardecer puedo dar por hecho que son claros. Tal vez el era su nieto, o "nietito" como ella le dice cariñosamente. Sentí que ese chico estaba por levantar la mirada, así que me anticipé, di la vuelta y seguí mi rumbo.

Falta un montón para que haga mi vuelo a Japón. De ahí saldría otro (y por suerte el último, me encanta volar pero esto ya cansa demasiado) avión solo para los nuevos estudiantes. Ahora que lo pienso no sé si era un avión, un jet o un helicóptero. En fin, con tal que llegue, creo que lo haría hasta nadando. Pero primero habría que hacer una última escala, esta vez en Estambul, Turquía. Escuché por los contactos de la empresa que una novela de allá que termino unos meses antes habría aumentado el turismo para ver los lugares donde se grabo esa novela, además de aumentar también las denuncias por casos de violación en todo Turquía. No recuerdo el nombre. Luego mire una tele con un comercial donde reconocí a la actriz protagónica. Ya me acordé el nombre, en idioma turco era _Fatmagül'ün_ _Suçu Ne?_ y en español significaba "¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül?" Por lo que escuche era una gran novela. Ojala la pueda ver algún día.

Volviendo a mi realidad, tendría que esperar 12 horas para embarcar. Me quiero matar. No me quedo otra que esperar a que los mostradores abran. Bah es estúpido pensar que con 12 horas de diferencia para iniciar el embarque este abierto el mostrador del check in RECIEN AHORA. Me sentí un tremendo boludo así que me fui a un hotel. Tenía tres opciones: el SkyCity Hotel, el Clarion Hotel y el Blu Arlandia Hotel. Me fui al Clarion Hotel, vi que entre estos 3, el que elegí tenia la mayor reseña positiva en cuanto a estrellas. Claro que estaba bien peleadísimo elegir entre ellos 3 porque eran casi iguales en calidad, muy buena. Pero me fui a ese.

Luego de ir a la recepción, reservar mi cuarto y recibir la llave, me fui a mi cuarto. Era muy bello, la vista a la ciudad que estaba un poco lejos, el estilo de la habitación, la cama el colchón, el sillón que estaba ahí, todo era bello. Hasta que algo arruinó mi momento perfecto de paz: ME OLVIDE UNA DE MIS DOS MALETAS. LA MAS IMPORTANTE, LA QUE TENIA MI DECK DE HÉROES ELEMENTALES! Corrí como un rayo al aeropuerto a reclamar mi maleta. Por suerte no la habían retirado, gracias Dios. Revise si todo estaba ahí. Todo ileso, nadie metió mano ni saqueó nada. Mientras volvía a mi cuarto, me hacia un auto meaculpa por casi perder lo que me dieron mis padres.

Ya en el hotel, estaba subiendo a mi cuarto. Solo quería dormir las 12 horas, bueno 10 o 9 si descontamos el tiempo que hay que estar antes para el check in. Los ascensores estaban ocupados. Mierda subir escaleras. No hubo otra así que a subir se dijo. Pensaba en mis padres mientras subía las escaleras con mi maleta. Hasta que algo pasó.

-AHHH!

-Cuidado!

Tropecé y caí sobre alguien y termine en una posición media…. incomoda. Yo caí sobre un chico quedando encima de él, como yo fuera su novia y me estuviera abrazando dulcemente en la cama. Fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron: el tenia ojos verdes como los de Alexandra pero sus ojos eran más brillosos que los de ella. El brillo de sus ojos les daba una apariencia a la de una esmeralda del mayor valor.

Cuanto habrá pasado que nos dimos cuenta de la "posición" en que terminamos…..

-Perdóneme! Estaba distraído que ni me di cuenta por donde iba!

Me quedo mirando mientras yo, velozmente, salía de su encima. Pero que idiota Sos Jaden, esto es Suecia, no España. Seguro el chabón no entendió ni jota. Sos pelotudo eh.

-No importa. Perdóname también porque estaba distraído con mi teléfono.

Guarda ¿ESTE CHICO HABLA ESPAÑOL? Bueno al menos no tendría que hablar inglés, bueno al menos con él. Lo mire y tenía ese pelo azul que se orientaba al turquesa, por lo visto y mi suposición, el tenía un cuerpo trabajado unos pectorales firmes, abdominales marcados, PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO BABOSO DE MIERDA.

-Bu-bu-bueno me vo-voy a mi cuarto.

-Espere!

¿Acaso me va a pedir mi numero? Jaden no seas iluso.

-Su maleta esta abajo.

Mire hacia debajo de las escaleras, y ahí estaba. Mi maleta tirada en uno de los escalones que hacía una vereda para que se acomode bien, gracias a dios.

-Menos mal que las escaleras no son tipo caracol porque si no su equipaje termina en la recepción.

-Menos mal jajajaja.

Me hizo reír el chico. Hace cuanto que alguien no me hace reír así, tan divertidamente.

-Voy por mi maleta.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No no, no te preocupes. No es tan pesa/

-Voy yo tranquilo. Ya subiste todos estos 8 pisos. Descansa un poco.

Me cortó la palabra y fue por mi maleta. Fue muy amable conmigo, hace cuanto alguien no era así, al menos conmigo. Me recordé de el por un instante. Hasta que el chico volvió.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias, mejor me voy.

-Espere! Soy Jesse Anderson.

-Un gusto. Soy Jaden Yuki.

-Un gusto.

Jesse extendió su mano y yo le di la mía. Nos saludamos. Su mano era fuerte pero también cálida. Basta Jaden no babees.

Je: ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

Ja: Nada estoy de paso. Luego voy a la Academia de Duelos.

Je: En serio? Yo también voy allá!

Mi corazón se lleno de un gran entusiasmo. Esta no sería la única vez que nos veamo….. ESPEREN UN POCO. ¿Acaso Alex no dijo que tenía un nieto que iba a la AD? ¿Y este chico no era el que la abrazaba luego de que nos despidiésemos?

Ja: Por cierto, ¿no tienes una abuela que se llame Alexandra?

Je: Así que eras vos el que acompaño a mi abuela. Ella me hablo muy bien de vos.

Ja: Alexandra D. Anderson, así que eso significaba la ultima A.

Je: ¿A qué te refieres?

Saque el papel que me dio Alex con su número.

Je: Que buitre sos. Coqueteando con una vieja.

Ja: Yo-yo-yo no hice nada.

Je: Jajajajaja es una broma crédulo.

Me dio un golpecito en el hombro y yo me largue a reír como loco. Te juro que me la re creí que se enojo el pobre.

Ja: Imbécil Jajajajaja.

Je: Bueno perdóname, además vamos a ser compañeros.

Ja: No importa, además me subiste el ánimo. Por cierto ¿qué significa la D.?

Je: Dominique. Es su segundo nombre.

Ja: Un muy hermoso nombre *sonreí porque mi abuela también se llamaba Dominique, Alejandrina Dominique*

Je: Ahora sí que te la estas buscando.

Ja: PERDON PERDON! *Puse mis manos juntas como rezando*

Je: Tonto te la creíste de nuevo.

Seré demasiado crédulo la puta madre.

Ja: Iré a guardar esto.

Je: Si podes puedo hacerte un pequeño tour por Estocolmo.

¿Acaso ya me está invitando a una cita? Ojala fuera así, es tan hermoJADEN NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES IDIOTA.

Ja: Esta bi-bi-bien.

Je: Si paras de tartamudear sería un milagro del papa.

Ja: Bueno deja que guarde esto.

Je: Te espero.

Antes de que me metiera a mi cuarto él me lanzo un guiño. O al menos eso creí….. Jaden tranquilo sosegate que ya estas imaginando cosas. Ahora aun más se me vinieron las palabras de Alex a la mente:

A: Este perfume es de un aroma muy seductor que demuestra seguridad y valentía, pero también amabilidad y compañerismo. Y este otro es el reflejo de una inocencia mezclado con la sensualidad de la noche estrellada.

A: Y te digo un secreto. Si eres bi u homo y buscas una pareja de tu mismo sexo quédate tranquilo que estos perfumes atraen tanto a la mujer como al hombre.

Como un tonto agarre el perfume de la inocencia y noche estrellada (vayas metáforas de Alex) y me perfumé para ir con Jesse.


End file.
